Graphics applications such as video games, virtual reality (VR) applications and augmented reality (AR) applications may render three-dimensional (3D) scenes to a display being viewed by a user in real-time. The complexity of rendering different depths of view to the display may increase latency. Indeed, the latency impact may be intensified as the point of view changes due to head movement of the user (e.g., in VR or AR head mounted display/HMD settings), cursor movement (e.g., in video game handheld controller settings), and so forth.